


Remorse

by RiddleMeThis17 (vivific)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/pseuds/RiddleMeThis17
Summary: Mapleshade has lost everything because of him- now she will win everything back.





	Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Written way, way before Mapleshade's solo book. I like to think I'm improved after five years.
> 
> Also there are spelling errors but I'm keeping them for authenticity. Or something.

She looked into a puddle, seeing her own half transparent reflection she snarled and slashed her paw along the water. Her reflection blurred and reformed, showing her thick white and ginger coloured fur and sharp amber eyes.

"I loved him and look where it's gotten me," she hissed to no one. "I trusted him and he cast me aside!" She shouted, not caring if anyone heard or saw her. "I was loyal to my clan, but then I loved him." She snarled again, slapping her paw against the puddle, as though trying to kill her reflection, though it just blurred and came back. "He's the reason why I lost everything!" She screeched in fury and rage, she glared at her reflection; it was mocking her, telling her that she would always stay in the Dark Forest. She couldn't stand it.

She collapsed onto the ground sobbing, tears leaking out of her eyes, she was wailing tonelessly, she didn't notice her body slowly re-appearing, this time stars sparkling on her pelt. She didn't notice a she-cat standing in front of her, she was still wailing, her eyes closed but still leaking tears. It was so unfair, she lost everything and ended up in the Dark Forest, she never did anything except for love the wrong person. Her voice became hoarse and she stopped wailing as the she-cat spoke.

"I understand how you feel," a black furred she-cat rasped. She glared at her.

"You're a Starclan cat," she snarled, seeing the stars in the black she-cat's fur.

"Indeed I am," the she-cat snapped, "And perhaps so will you."

The other she-cat glared at her, "You already taunt me enough that you're a Starclan cat, but I don't need your foolish lies either!" She lunged at the black cat, only to pass through the Starclan cat.

The black she-cat scoffed, "Amazing how you're older than me," she commented wryly.

The amber eyed she-cat glared, "You're lying if I can become a Starclan cat," she hissed, "No Place of No Stars cat can even _enter_ Starclan."

The blacked furred cat glared at her with yellow eyes, "What if I'm telling you the truth?"

The other snarled, "I doubt you are."

"And if I am?"

"Then prove it!"

"Gladly," the she-cat said with a smirk.

"If you can take down the rest of the Dark Forest cats from the inside without anyone finding out, then you will be a Starclan cat and you will live in Starclan territory."

"Promise me then," the amber eyed she-cat demanded.

"Promise what?"

"Promise me that you aren't lying."

"I promise."

"Good."

"Good," the black cat hesitated before adding, "My name is Yellowfang."

"Mine is Mapleshade."


End file.
